Fire Emblem Awakening Lucina x Male Avatar (Skyline)
by Skyline the Great
Summary: This story is about the love between Lucina and Skyline. I got the time too make this but not LOZ XD
1. Chapter One : The Garden Kiss

Fire Emblem Awakening Lucina x Male Avatar (Skyline) PT.1

(LoZ Story coming soon)

The sun sets for another day, Lucina, the Princess from the future, had come to save her Father, Chrom, from Death. But how can she do that? Well, she had to kill one of Chrom's closes friends. She had doubt it was anybody but the Grandmaster. She found out that the Grandmaster's name was Skyline. Lucina had a little crush on Skyline, but there are other people who fell in love with him Like Tharja or Tiki.

"Well that's about settle's it...I need too find out who killed my Father" Lucina said "But...who could it be?"

Lucina over heard Skyline, Chrom, and some others that Him, the Grandmaster and, Lucina will go too castle where Vaildar, believed too be Skyline's father too get the final gemstone too finish Grima, the fell Dragon.

Lucina had about 3 days too get to know Skyline. When Skyline left, Lucina followed him and had the courage too talk too him.

"Ummm, Skyline? Might I have a word?"

"Sure Lucina!" Skyline said. "What do you need?"

Lucina was nervous too ask...

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to..you know...get to know each other?"

Skyline was a little shocked but nodded.

About 2 hours later, Skyline and Lucina went for a walk in a garden.

"So Skyline" Lucina started "How are you these days?"

"I'm Ok...just..kinda nervous about the whole, Vaildar being my father..."

"Oh.."

"But it's alright, I have my friends with me and I wouldn't feel nervous."

"That's really Nice!"

"Lucina..." Skyline began...

"Yes Skyline?"

"Has anyone ever told you, You have beautiful blue eyes in the night?"

Lucina blushes

"No.." Lucina frowned "Everyone I loved were killed...and...

Lucina began too cry

"And...A-"

Skyline wiped the tear from her cheek.

"It's ok Lucina..you don't have to talk about it..."

Lucina put her arms around Skyline's waist..

"Lucina?" Skyline asked.

"I'm sorry Skyline it's just..."

"Yes?" Skyline looked confused.

"I-I really like you like...Like like you.."

"Hmm..oh..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well Lucina, I liked you ever since you got your mask cut off.."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...you were so pretty and..you gorgeous blue hair..it made me go wild over you..I wanted too meet you so bad.."

Lucina puts her face close to Skyline's.

"Luc-"

Lucina kisses Skyline on the lips..There lips locked on that night..they stayed in the garden...kissing...for almost an entire hour...

(End of Chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two : The questions

FE:13 Lucina x Skyline (MU) Pt.2

The day after the Garden Kiss Lucina was seeing Skyline a lot..The blond hair Cool guy is getting what he always wanted...Love.  
Lucina was walking along the Beach and then She met her Father.

"Lucina..." Chrom said. "Where were you and Skyline last night? I had to talk too him about the route in the plans for the plans too Vaildar's castle."

Lucina was nervous to say...so she lied.

"I was going to bed, and Skyline told me he was going for a walk and he asked me too come..So...we...lost track of time."

"Hmmm..." Chrom said "Ok...I see."

Meanwhile.

"What to do, What to do..." Skyline questioned..  
Just then, Tharja walked in.  
"Heh heh heh, Hi Skyline."  
"Ummm Hi Tharja..."  
"Skyline..Let me ask you a question."  
"O-Ok..." Skyline nervously said..  
"Ok, who is the cutest girl in the camp?"

Skyline thought it was a strange question but had to answer..before Tharja uses her Hexes on him.

"Umm...the pretties girl...Hmm..I should sa-"

Tharja got closer to him and Skyline blushed a little...

"Well?"

"I think the pretties girl is...Lucina!"

Tharja was shocked...And angry...

"WHAT? I THOUGHT I WAS THE PRETTIES GIRL!"

"Well, your a bit...Crazy."

"I'm gonna kill you Lucina...then Skyline is gonna have eyes for me..." thought Tharja..."

After a while, Skyline went out for a walk and bumped into Lucina.

"Oh, Hi Lucina..." Skyline Blushed. "Hi Skyline." Lucina blushed too...  
"How are you...I mean...how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine...I just was talking to my Father...Nothing interested happening today."

"Hmmm..." Skyline wondered. "Would you like something to happen right now?"

"Sure...I guess.." Lucina replied.

Skyline kissed Lucina on the lips..and Lucina closed her eyes and kissed him back..

..."You will be mine Skyline...HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

End of Pt.2-5


	3. Chapter Three : Proposal to the Princess

FE:13 Lucina x Skyline (MU) Pt.3

Three hours later...

"I want Skyline to have all eyes on me.." Tharja said.. "But that dame Lucina is in the way...So..i...Must Kill her...Make it seem as an accident."

Tharja smirked.

Meanwhile...

Skyline and Lucina went out for a walk in the Garden and things were going fine at that point...

"So, Lucina..I want to ask you something..."

"Ok.." Lucina seems nervous.

"How is it being a princess?"

Lucina nervousness expied with relief.

"Well, it's not all that hard. Say per say...It was like eating a piece of rotten cake but liking it."

"Oh, also i have something to give to you..."

Skyline gives Lucina a handful of Flowers.

"What? Skyline, are these for me?"

"Yes...care to look inside it?"

Lucina ran her fingers through the flowers and found a ring.

"Woah!" Lucina said with excitement.. "Skyline, what's going on?"

Skyline got on one knee

"Lucina, Princess of Ylisstol...Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Lucina was shocked to Skyline's proposal

"Yes!" Lucina said. "Yes i will marry you Skyline!"

"Really? Yes! This is the greatest day of my life!"

Lucina hugged Skyline..They're wedding will take place at dawn.

End of Chapter 3.

Author's Note: Hey! how was this chapter? Pretty good right? But message me or Review if you see an Error (Like, the Grammar)

Thanks for Reading, and see you in Chapter 4.

(P.S How many chapters do you want me to go to...i thinking about..6 chapters. But, i want to hear what you think.


End file.
